


Gravity

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Darkfic, Depression, F/F, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Not a happy ending. Read the tags.





	Gravity

Carmilla took a breath.

“Don’t do it!” she heard a voice from behind her.

She flinched, and turned around, carefully.

“Please don’t do it, Carmilla.” Laura was on the rooftop with a pleading look in her eyes.

Carmilla felt the gravity of her situation. She was so high up. One more step and Laura couldn’t ever touch her.

One step, and she was free.

Laura took a step forward.

“Don’t,” Carmilla said.

She froze.

“Why are you doing this?” Laura asked in a whisper.

Carmilla laughed. “I think the question is, why didn’t I try this years ago? It’s too much, Laura. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I don’t,” Laura said. The gravel crunched beneath her feet. “But if you do this, you’ll lose everything. Me, if that’s a perk, Mattie, everything you’ve lived, a chance at happiness.”

“A chance at happiness,” Carmilla repeated. “A chance at happiness was what I supposedly had for two hundred years. Two hundred years, Laura. It didn’t do anything.”

“It’s different now, though. You have me! We have doctors and medications and a whole field of research on depression. And PTSD! And -“

“Hi, I’m Carmilla Karnstein, I’m a vampire, I was locked up in a coffin filled with blood for twenty-something years and I have trauma from that.” She smiled, bitterly. “What do you think they’d make of that?”

Laura shrugged, her eyes wet.

“This is me, Laura. It’s never going to get better. It’s eaten me and I don’t have any other options.”

Laura ran towards the roof’s edge, but it was too late.


End file.
